


How to train you're familiar

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Familiar au but diffrent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: In this world, there are those born with familiars and those born without.Those born without a familiar are considered second class citizens, typically.Those born without a familiar if lucky can find one and prove themselves to be a first-class citizen.Those born with a familiar can bond easily with their magic companion. Once a familiar is to a certain level of bond their human counterpart can even use some of their familiar’s magic. Letting them create fire from their hands to even being able to fly.Those who must find a familiar have a much rougher start. They have to get the animal to establish a bond by a spell. Then must bond with their familiar. Once a mystic becomes a familiar, they gain marks that match on their human counterpart. On some rare occasions, magic creatures can evolve as they bond.Dream a warrior born with no familiar has kept an eye out for one but luck has not been on his side.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	1. to get a familiar

In this world, there are those born with familiars and those born without.

Those born without a familiar are considered second class citizens, typically.

Those born without a familiar if lucky can find one and prove themselves to be a first-class citizen.

Those born with a familiar can bond easily with their magic companion. Once a familiar is to a certain level of bond their human counterpart can even use some of their familiar’s magic. Letting them create fire from their hands to even being able to fly.

Those who must find a familiar have a much rougher start. They have to get the animal to establish a bond by a spell. Then must bond with their familiar. Once a mystic becomes a familiar, they gain marks that match on their human counterpart. On some rare occasions, magic creatures can evolve as they bond.

Dream a warrior born with no familiar has kept an eye out for one but luck has not been on his side.

L’amnberg has won its independence but that’s fine just a change of his plans.

Currently, he walks along the path of the Dream SMP at early dawn when he hears the sound of someone battling against mobs.

He heads over to see Tommy battling against mobs and his familiar just copying his movements.

Dream has observed other familiars and Tommy’s is by far the strangest.

Compared to Wilbur’s magic sheep or Tubbo’s elk wolf, even Eret’s griffin behaves better than Tommy’s fox.

It is debatable at times whether Tommy’s fox is actually a creature of magic. The only thing peculiar about this fox is how it’s coat is the same color as Tommy’s hair and it’s eyes match Tommy’s.

Whenever asked about it Tommy just says things like “There isn’t anything wrong with my fox. There is just something wrong with you.”

The fox copy’s everything the boy does but never actually helps the boy. Plus, one big thing is this fox has no familiar marks. Nor does Tommy.

Dream debates with himself in aiding the boy as watches Tommy struggle against the mobs. Particularly with a Zombie with a sword.

It’s when he sees a Zombie go to hurt the fox that he leaps in.

Quickly rushing in and picking the fox out of harm’s way and slaying the surrounding mobs.

He looked back to Tommy expecting the boy to be fine, but no.

The boy stands there frozen in motion of attacking a zombie when there is no zombie there and then something really, really strange happens. Tommy fades away like one of Niki’s allusions. The items the boy had on him fall to the ground and Dream’s eyes widen “What the hell an allusion?”

He looks to Tommy’s familiar who just stares at him for a long moment and lets out a whimper. The fox’s ears flattened against its head.

Dream frowns “Allusions can only be made by a magic creature.” His gaze falls onto the fox “Who are you?”

That’s when he sees Tommy? Reappear.

The boy looks as nervous as the fox “I’m Tommy. Well, not this is Tommy, me you’re holding me. I’m Tommy.”

Dream’s eyes widen and then he smiles “So you’re, the fox and you, oh I see. Let me guess you do this so you don’t get picked on or what?”

Tommy huffs “I do it so I don’t get hunted and that too I guess. let me down now bitch.”

Dream’s smile turns to a smirk and he holds Tommy a little tighter “Nah, I don’t think so.”

The fox’s eyes widen “What? No bitch let me go!”

Dream shakes his head “No can do, you see Tommy I don’t have a familiar.”

Tommy squirms realizing what Dream is going to do “No, dream please no.”

Dream sees the allusion of the human Tommy try and pick up a sword only for Dream to put a sword through the allusion, destroying it. Making the fox in his arms no longer able to communicate through English.

The fox whimpers in his arms as he walks to Eret’s palace.

Dream smiles and pets the fox’s warm fur “Shh it’s ok. It’s not going to kill you.”

Eret sighs when he hears someone is at his door.

Evlin his griffin walks with him as he heads to the door and opens it to see Dream with a fox squirming in the warrior's grasp. This fox looks a lot like Tommy’s but familiars can only go so far without their human so Eret shrugs it off.

The king frowns “Dream, what are you doing with a fox?”

Dream shrugs “ I want him as my familiar.”

Eret blinks “Excuse me what?”

Dream nods “you heard me, I want this fox as my familiar.”

With that Eret could only watch as the fox bites Dream but it doesn’t bother the man a single bit. “uh are you sure this thing doesn’t seem to-“ he stops as he feels Dream’s glare. “Fine. It’s an easy spell to claim a familiar. If it really is a magical creature this will work. If it doesn’t well nothing will happen. You just say dése me me to oikeío mou.”

Dream nods “alright. dése me me to oikeío mou.”

Eret expected nothing to happen. But no a glow flows around the fox and its once fully blond coat gains turquoise, green, and black swirls with white accents. Dream gains similar markings and smiles “Thank you Eret.”

With that Tommy releases his hold on Dream’s arm and whimpers he feels tired, really tired.

Dream begins walking back to the Dream SMP lands and smiles as he runs his fingers through the fox’s fur “It’s ok, go to sleep my little familiar."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy wakes up to being carried in Dream’s arms as the man walks along the path’s of the SMP.  
To say he isn’t used to this is an understatement. He’s never ben petted before. He never understood familiars need for affection from their human. He personally saw it as weakness but when Dream notices the little fox is a wake he began to pet him.  
The sensation felt weird and Tommy immediately went to bite Dream’s hand only to receive a flick to the nose and hear Dream say in a stern voice “No biting.”  
The fox glares at him and he feels Dream resume petting his back.  
It felt weird at first until it felt kind of soothing. Fine the human can continue this, for now.  
The fox could only relax for a bit until he heard Wilbur.  
The president is with Tubbo, even though Wilbur’s familiar is a sheep it looks angry with it’s head low and it’s wool glowing red.  
While Tubbo’s familiar an elk wolf snarls at Dream.  
Dram smiles as he continues petting HIS fox “Good evening you two. How may I be of service?”  
Wilbur frowns “Do you know where Tommy is?”  
Dream hums and looks to the fox in his arms “Yeah I do.”  
Wilbur’s expression lightens “Great, where is he?”  
Dream shrugs “here.”  
Silence falls over the three and Wilbur frowns “Are you joking he’s not here.”  
Tommy looks to Wilbur and leaps out of Dream’s arms he tries to make an allusion of human Tommy but it wont work. Why won’t it work? Panicked he rushes up to Wilbur pawing at the man’s boots.  
Wilbur’s eyes widen at this colorful fox. The turquoise and colorful markings means only one thing. “Uh Dream did you get a familiar?”  
Dream huffs “Yeah, Tommy come here.”  
Tubbo narrows his eyes “You named it Tommy?”  
Dream shrugs “Yeh, Tommy I said come here.”  
Tommy glares at Dream and sits down holding his head high as he gives out a huff.  
If he is going to be stuck with Dream he is going to make that mans life hell.  
Wilbur stifles a chuckle “Did you name it Tommy because it doesn’t like you?”  
Dream glares at the fox with an attitude and walks over and pick it up giving another flick to the nose “When I say come here, you come here.”  
To this the fox whimpers at the sting that flick hurt much more than the first.  
Tubbo sighs “So when we asked where Tommy was you thought we were referring to your fox. Ugh come on Wilbur, Tommy probably went to one of his towers again. We don’t have time to waste with Dream.”  
Wilbur nods and with that, the two walk away.  
Dream glares at Tommy “Did you really think id let you make an allusion without my permission? Come on we're heading home.”  
Tommy squirms “No! you aren’t home!” he thinks to himself as tries to get away from Dream but can’t get out of the man's grasp.  
With that Dream heads to his lands.  
Over the day he had been spending time gathering things he knew Tommy would need, he is cruel but not that cruel.  
He eventually heads to his house and sets up a bowl of water and sets Tommy down. The fox quickly dinks some of the water and feels his hunger is low. He goes to make an allusion and this time he can.  
He makes an allusion to his human self and Dream hums “What?”  
Tommy looks to Dream “I’m hungry.”  
To this the SMP leader smirks as he pulls out a bag of bittersweet berries and hums “Now I’m not going to put these in a bowl for you. No, if you want food, you’re going to have to do tricks.”  
Tommy huffs “I am not that-“ he’s interrupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling.  
Dream shakes the bag his smirk growing “they're fresh. Come on one trick, just for me?”  
The fox huffs the allusion fades and he heads over to Dream his ears pinned to the back of his head.  
Dream smiles “Alright shoulder up” he says extending his arm out.  
Tommy frowns getting the idea he climbs up Dreams arm and perches upon their shoulder.  
Dream’s smile brightens and offers food “Good boy”  
Tommy hesitantly eats the barriers he’s offered.  
Dream with his other arm begins gently scratching Tommy’s ears and the fox has to admit it felt really nice.  
A happy squeak leaves the fox as they lean towards the sensation.  
Maybe, just maybe Dream isn’t that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy wakes up to being nudged by Dream “Come on Tommy. We have an election debate to watch.”  
The fox’s eyes widen, would Wilbur replace him? He goes to make his allusion of his human self and Dream lets him.  
Tommy furrows his brows “Can I participate, I mean im Wilbur’s right hand man. What is he going to think of me when I don’t come? A lot of people are going to wonder what happened to me.”  
Dream hums “only and only if you participate in that and that alone. Just say you were doing a supply run.”  
Tommy nods “Alright, I guess that will work.”  
With that the two leave Tommy appreciates that this time Dream lets him walk on his own.  
As the get close to L’manberg Tommy stops and makes his allusion of his human self “Dream, uh could you hold me while I do this. For this to work I need to focus on controlling this form while making an allusion that I have a familiar.”  
Dream stops “Only if you say please.”  
Tommy huffs “Please could you hold me.”  
The man smirks “Sure Tommy.” With that the man picks Tommy up.  
Tommy focuses for a bit creating his ‘familiar’ for his human form and begins heading to L’manberg.  
When he controls his human allusion self his vision go’s to what the allusion sees.  
When he enters L’manberg he sees people gathering for the election when he sees Wilbur who he rushes up to. “Hey Wilbur sorry I was gone yesterday I got caught up in mining.”  
Wilbur gives him a skeptical look “Huh you went mining yet you don’t have any armor?”  
Tommy huffs “Hey I thought no armor in L’manberg.”  
Wilbur rolls his eyes “Whatever Tommy come on the debate is starting in less than five.”  
***  
Why did they think brining in Shlatt would be a good idea? What in the world made them think it was a good idea?  
After the debate and all the drama was over and Wilbur had head back to his home. Tubbo approached Tommy “Hey I know things have been crazy, but do you want to go and listen to a disk.”  
Tommy shakes his head remembering Dream had explicitly said the debate and the debate only, “No thanks Tubbo.”  
Tubbo’s eyes widen Tommy never refuses to listen to the disks when he can.  
Tommy begins walking away and waves “Sorry Tubbo but I’ve got to go.”  
Tubbo frowns as he watched the boy go “There is something seriously wrong here.”  
***  
Tommy once back to his house lets the allusion fade and he feels his vision return to him.  
He shudders as he feels Dream stroke the fur on his back “You did well, considering all of what happened. Can’t wait to see the election results.”  
With that he carries his familiar as he heads to the Dream SMP.  
Returning to his home he gets Tommy fed and begins prepping for the election results.


	4. Chapter 4

Voting day is in four days and over that time Tommy has been stuck with Dream, who cant seem to take a hint of I want to be left alone and keeps trying to bond with Tommy.  
He doesn’t understand, he thought Dream was trying to torture him or something. Either way it’s hard to not give in to the pets and the scratches behind the ears and on the chin. When ever the man gives him this affection he whispers lies in how the others didn’t care. How the disks don’t matter. How Wilbur ignored the obvious truth Dream gave him.   
He’s been trying to ignore it but a part of him is starting to believe what Dream tells him.  
It’s hard to try and bite a hand that feeds you, especially when it can flick you on the nose.  
Dream has a few bite marks on him from when he told Tommy he wouldn’t be letting him out until the Elections. But he needs to bond with his familiar. He is genuine in that.  
So come to the day of the election results.  
Dream holds Tommy while watching the allusion interact with Wilbur.  
Wilbur noticed how Tommy seemed out of it as of late.  
He even heard from Tubbo that the boy rejected to listen to one of the disks. The disks that the boy fought so hard for.  
Pulling Tommy aside Wilbur frowns “Tommy are you ok? Tubbo told me what happened, and I noticed you haven’t been home lately. What is going on?”  
Tommy’s eyes widen and he lowers his gaze even though he is using his allusion he can still hear Dream when he whispers to the fox “Don’t tell the truth Tommy, they will just see you as a fox with a little bit of magic and toss you to the side once there done.”  
He shudders at the words and frowns “Nothing Wilbur I’m, fine. Besides we have election result’s to release.”  
Wilbur scowls “Alright but this conversation isn’t over.”  
That conversation wasn’t over, it was dead when the two had to flea for their lives out of the country.  
Tommy herd Dream say to him with a smirk “I told you so.”

***  
Dream didn’t expect the last minute collaboration between Quackity and Shlatt. But he can make it work for him. The hooded man fallows the two exiled.  
Once Wilbur and Tommy set up camp silence fell between the two and Tommy is the first to speak. He remembers what Dream told him and the part of him that believed Dream just ate a whole of what didn’t. “Wilbur, should we end L’manberg?”  
Wilbur’s eyes widen “What of course not! We can still save it Tommy.”  
Tommy scowls “Us and what army? Im sure the bunch of traitors would love to help us.” He spits out with sarcasm and malice.  
Wilbur huffs and then an idea comes to mind “What about Tubbo?”  
Tommy’s scowl changes to a snarl “and where is Tubbo? Oh yes, he’s with Shlatt! Im tired of this Wilbur, im trying to be good but it’s hard when you have a demon always whispering in your ears. Before I didn’t believe them but now, im starting to think he’s right.”  
Wilbur’s eyes widen, “He? You said he’s right. Tommy who have you been stuck with?”


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy’s eyes widen “You know what I mean Wilbur just figurative, there is no one.” He says hesitantly.  
Wilbur’s brows furrow and he walks up to Tommy his form towering over the boy “Tommy tell me dam it! I’m your friend and I care! I don’t like seeing you hurt!”   
Tommy couldn’t help it he began feeling panicked, more panicked than he has ever felt, and screamed.  
Wilbur’s eyes widened as Tommy’s hole form glitched in and out of the world until to his surprise, out of nowhere Dream comes from the shadows “How did I know he would hurt you.”  
Wilbur’s expression darkens “Dream, what are you doing here?”  
Dream’s smirk matches the smile on his mask “Why merely here to tell my familiar that it’s time to head home.”  
Wilbur looks to Tommy’s glitching form and then the fox in Dream’s arms and his eyes widen in realization “You never lied when you said the fox was Tommy did you?”  
Dream strokes the fur on Tommy’s back and the boy seems to calm down to that, glitching a little less. The server owner glances to Wilbur “Now why would I lie at a time like that?”  
Wilbur looks to Tommy as the boy finally fades away almost not believing what the man is implying and then he looks to the fox in the man's arms.  
Tommy from Dream’s arms looks to Wilbur with pleading eyes.  
The eyes, the way they looked at him confirmed everything for Wilbur “Tommy is you’re familiar, and you forced him to be you’re familiar. To get him out of the way..”  
Dream continues to stroke the fur on HIS fox “I won't deny at first that was the point but ill be honest I can see why you like manipulating him so much. It’s quite fun, wouldn’t you say, Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more?


End file.
